testadminfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Joe Gazz84
At my discretion, you offended this Wiki. It is breaking our rules and this is an official warning. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 01:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) NVM Don't worry about this wiki, just mind your own buisness and you won't have any problems, please take your arguments both off Wikia. I've unblocked you because you've done nothing wrong. ッ'''ℂ ℍ ℝ I Sッ'♫Talk♫ 23:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you. I was not aware that I was even blocked. Should this wiki staff need to contact me. I am available at my site. TH or email me joe@technology-hub.com thanks! Joe Gazz84 talk to me 23:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : * reply: Sorry, i just have to follow wikia's rules :) * Don't link to your websites more than on 3 pages please though it's considered spamming links to external sites . : : 'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 23:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for the warning. I only have it on 2 places though. If you find more other than here and on my Userpage, remove them please. Joe Gazz84 talk to me 00:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :: * I already gave up my rights here, there was too much drama :P it wasn't your fault, head.boy.hog had no right blocking you. :: 'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 00:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) What's Tech hub? Hi, can I become an administrator on tech-hub? I can give you all access on this wiki, i'd give up my powers here to be an admin there. 'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 23:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, no need to give up access here. Just join and I will give you access. Local to one wiki or global to all? Joe Gazz84 talk to me 23:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Umm global to all, i'd love to help and i'm soooooo exited, do I get to be a staff member? : : 'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 00:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I requested for an account. Just e-mail me the password at wikiaeglinton@live.ca if you can. : 'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 00:03, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I am going to start you out at global bureaucrat and admin. In a few days/weeks, I will call a meeting with my Board of Directors and we will discuss it. I say you have a great shot. Will approve account. Joe Gazz84 talk to me 00:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :: * Wow you're so cool! :: 'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 00:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Rights are granted globally. Have fun! Joe Gazz84 talk to me 00:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: What do you mean? I can't see the rights. ::: 'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 00:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: You are a global admin on all wikis when you login. You can delete and protect etc... on all TH wikis now. Joe Gazz84 talk to me 00:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Account acceptions Hi, is there any way I can also help with reviewing account requests? 'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 00:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I am sorry, unfortunately that is a steward action. Sorry. Joe Gazz84 talk to me 00:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Last question... can you add user groups, and how did you create a wiki? :: 'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'♫Talk♫ 00:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: I can add user groups for a specific wiki, to add user groups to someone locally it is Special:UserRights . To create a wiki, just ask me. I can do it. Joe Gazz84 talk to me 00:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: I made a special signature for tech hub ::: 'ッ'ℂ ℍ ℝ I S'ッ'''♫Talk♫ 01:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: Very cool! If you want to make a wiki on TH create a ticket here and add it under the "Wiki Proposals" department. Joe Gazz84 talk to me 01:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Block You have been blocked. Check the . Check the rules. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 02:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Unblock Hey, I'm being admin coached by SpikeToronto (see here) and you did nothing wrong. I have unblocked you and undeleted your user page and talk page. Hope you forgive me, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC)